Transition chambers or sumps may be included in fueling systems to transition pipe lines, wires, electrical lines, or other conduits between various components. For example, electrical transition chambers are included in a fueling system for electrically connecting sensors and other electrical components on fuel tanks and the fuel dispensers to each other and the kiosk power supply and fuel management systems in a fueling service station. In this way, electrical transition chambers receive various electrical lines from portions of the fuel tanks and route the electrical lines to dispensers or other components or systems at the fueling service station.
Current electrical transition chambers may be configured to receive only one type electrical line. For example, a fueling system may include one electrical transition chamber for low-voltage electrical lines and a separate electrical transition chamber for high-voltage electrical lines. As such, current fueling systems may require at least two electrical transition chambers.
Additionally, current electrical transition chambers may have a flat or planar bottom surface on which the electrical lines are positioned. More particularly, the electrical lines are positioned on the same surface on which a person may step if accessing the electrical transition chamber. As such, if a person accesses an electrical transition chamber to repair, replace, and/or reorganize the electrical lines therein, the person may inadvertently step on the electrical wires.